Super Smash Bros Returns!
by Someonetwothree
Summary: It's time for a new Smash Bros. game, and the Smash Mansion is up and running again, with old and new characters. But will these guys even be able to make it to the release date? Rating may change in the future.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any names or brands used in this story (unless I decide to add an OC, which is unlikely, then I'll add another disclaimer).**

Smashville was bustling with life. The big news of the new Smash Bros. game swept through the Gameverse like light speed, and every character knew it. Video game characters flocked to the town of Smashville and the Smash Mansion on the outskirts of town.

There were characters from almost every series of games. Some were returning veterans like Kirby, Olimar, Captain Falcon, and etcetera. There were also possible candidates invited by Nintendo, like Ghiraham, Shadow the Hedgehog, and even Pac-Man.

Everyone was gathering to the front of Smash Mansion, where there was a podium and many chairs for the audience set up. When everyone had gathered, Mario got up on the podium and spoke into the microphone.

"Ahem," he coughed, and everyone quieted down. "Hello everybody! It's-a me, Mario! Welcome to the first-a selection for the new players! First, I just-a want to say how nice it is to have you all-a here!"

"Why is he talking like that still?" Luigi said to himself. He was sitting in the third row next to Samus in her Power Suit on the right and Megaman on the left. "Everyone knows he doesn't really speak like an Italian! This meeting isn't even going to be released to the public!"

"Now, let's-a announce the returning fighters!" Mario continued. "Now when I say your-a name, please-a step up to the podium and take a seat. First… Oh, it's-a me, Mario!" The audience clapped.

"Surprise surprise," Luigi said sarcastically.

"Next… is-a Donkey Kong!"

Donkey Kong jumped from his seat, ran on stage, and beat his chest. The audience clapped.

"Oki-doki, settle down. Next we-a have Link!"

Link got up and sat in the podium. He smirked. "Hmph. Knew it." The audience clapped.

"Next fighter is-a Samus!"

Samus walked to the podium without saying a word. The audience clapped.

"Up now is-a Kirby!"

"Hiiiii!" Kirby squeaked in delight as he ran up to the stage. The audience clapped.

"Next is-a Fox!"

The audience clapped, but nothing happened. Suddenly, a spacecraft flew through the sky and dropped something. That something turned out to be Fox. He landed on the stage and struck a heroic pose. The audience clapped with joy.

Mario clapped too. "That's-a wonderful! Now, our next fighter is-a Pikachu!"

"Pika!" Pikachu scampered onto the stage. The audience clapped.

"Oki-doki, next up is-a…" He sighed as he said: "Bowser…"

Bowser jumped up. "OH YEEAAH! EAT IT LOSERS! I'M GOING TO BE THE BEST CHARACTER AS USUAL!"

"Just-a sit down Bowser."

"Don't tell me to sit down! I'll sit down on my own terms! And I wanna sit down!" He stamped over to stage. The audience did not applause.

"Yes… Well, uh… And finally we-a have … Pit!"

Pit jumped for joy out of his seat. "Hooray! I'm coming back!" He ran up to the podium and took his seat eagerly.

"Now it's-a time for-a what most of you have-a been waiting for! Time to announce... the-a newcomers!" Most of the crowd roared.

"So our-a first newcomer is… the Animal Crossing Villager!"

The crowd cheered, but it quickly died down when the Villager hopped on the stage and stared at the crowd with an unblinking smile.

"Our second newcomer is-a none other than… well, well, Megaman!"

The audience let out a joyous cry at this statement, for many people were hoping Megaman would make the cut.

"And now, our-a third newcomer is… the Wii Fit Trainer from the-a Wii Fit games!"

The audience started to clap confusedly as the Wii Fit Trainer backflipped to the stage. Everyone was really puzzled why she was here in the first place.

"Oki-doki, thank you all for-a coming! We will meet again here in-a two days to announce the next fighters! As for-a all you chosen today, please-a step inside the mansion and find your rooms. You will-a have roommates, but those may or may not-a change as more-a characters join. Also, your-a bags have-a been moved to your-a rooms. And welcome old and-a new Smashers, to-a Smash Mansion!"


End file.
